


Don't Go Falling For Me

by strkhlc



Category: Champions (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Happy Ending, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strkhlc/pseuds/strkhlc
Summary: Miles tell his parents that hes bringing his girlfriend home for break.Problem.He doesn't really have a girlfriend.Solution.Kamala doesn't have any plans for this break.Problem.Anything and everything will go wrong.





	Don't Go Falling For Me

May 14. 3:47 AM. Kamala Khan and Cindy Moon's Dorm Room

Knock. Knock. 

Knock. Knock. 

Knock. Knock. Knock. 

"Kam can you please get the door" 

"Huh? What? Oh. Yeah. Uh."

"Kamala."

"Sheesh. Wait."

Knock. Knock. 

"Kamala? You up?"

"Yeah. Hold on."

Kamala walks to her room door to see who's bothering them at 3 am.

"Miles?"

"Heyoksoireallyreallyreallymessedupandyourliketheonlypersonyoucanhelpbutidontwanttomakeyoumadeoruncomfortablebutillliterallydoan-" Miles breathes out.

"Dude."

"Sorry."

Kamala steps out into the hallway and closes the door behind her.

"Cindys sleeping. Ok, what's up?" Kamala asks. "Are you ok? Was it a mission? Do you need help?"

"Well." Miles looks away.

"Spit it out" Kamala pushes.

"Ok so basically I'm visiting my parents for spring break, right." 

"I'm aware." 

"And you know how they want me to go out and get a girlfriend or whatever?"

"Aren't you and Gw-"

"No."

"Oh."

"Ok anyways. I kinda maybe sort of told them I do have a girlfriend."

"You dumbass" 

"That's not the worst part."

"Of course not."

"Kamala I really need you to do me a favor"

"What?" Kamala squints her eyes.

"I sort of told them I'll bring her over so they don't try to set me up because that's my parents for you, anyways-"

"I am not going getting you a hooker"

"What? NO."

"Ok, then what?"

"Could you like idontknow. Pretendtobemygirlfriendforafewdays?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"Can you pretend to be my girlfriend for a few days?"

"I'm sorry what?"

Silence fills the halls.

Kamala bursts out laughing.

"I'm sorry. You want me to pretend to be your girlfriend."   
"Ohmygod. You're serious." Kamala breathes out.

"I'll literally do anything. I'll buy you food for like two months. I'll take you shopping. I'll let you have all the fun on missions. I'll- I'll- I'll take you out for swings whenever you want. I'll-" Miles begs.

"Ok your actually serious." Kamala says to herself.

"Please please please. With cherry on top. I'll-" Miles continues to beg.

"Unmask yourself in front of the whole world?" Kamala asks.

"Sure."   
"Wait what? Ka-"

"I'm kidding idiot." Kamala says. "Say we do this. What happens for the next break?"

"We broke up?" Miles thinks. " I dunno, I'll worry about it later."\\\

"Hmmmm..."

"Please pleeeeeeeaaase."

"Ok fine."

"Really?" Miles questions.

"Yeah, I'm that bored I guess"

"How lovely."

"I'll do it if we don't A) sleep on the same bed. B) kiss C) uhm I'll come back to this." 

"Yes. Yes. And future yes." Miles says excitedly.

"When do we do this?" Kamala asks.

"Two days?" Miles thinks. "Yeah. Pack for like a week? Yeah. I'll pick you up at 3 o'clock."

"It's a fake date" Kamala puts her hand out to shake his.

"And my pleasure" Miles takes her hand in his and kisses the top.

"Ok ew C) no lovely dovey things." Kamala laughs.

"Ok but then how would it be believable?"

"Ok maaaaybe we should work out some more rules."

"Tomorrow at the cafe?" Miles asks.

"5."

"Ok." Miles breathes. "Thank you."

"Don't forget about what you promised." Kamala says walking back into her room. "You are definitely taking me out for shopping."

Door closes.

"Did I actually say that?" Miles groans.


End file.
